The location of retinyl palmitate hydrolase in the eye will be determined by immunohistochemical techniques. The retinyl palmitate hydrolase will first be purified to homogeneity from bovine tissue. Rabbit will be used to produce antibody against this enzyme. Sections of the bovine eye will be incubated with antiserum specific to the retinyl palmitate hydrolase. The location of the antigen-antibody complex will be visualized by specific staining and reveals whether this enzyme is found in the photoreceptors, Muller cells, other cells of the retina and/or in the cells of the retinal pigment epithelium. The results of this project will provide information important to our current understanding on the origin of retinoids to form visual pigments in the eye.